Undercover conversion
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Kogoro starts getting famous as the 'Sleeping Sleuth' or Sleeping Kogoro, the BO begins to get wary and decides that he needs to be watched. So they send in one of their best spies to be his 'apprentice' and learn what he knows and figure out the trick to the Sleeping Kogoro. What the spy didn't anticipate...was the little boy in the agency who awoke old feelings in her. AU T
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Kogoro started getting fame as a sleeping detective the Organization started getting a bit wary of him discovering their activities? Because of this and to learn what he knows and how he does his 'sleeping' trick, Curacao is ordered to go undercover and figure it out. AU OOC)**

"Hello." There was a gentle smile on the face of the woman at the door as it was opened to show a woman with silver hair down to the middle of her back. The woman looked pretty young, being in her mid to late twenties at the oldest, and she was dressed sharply in a black dress suit.

"Can I help you nee-san?" Conan asked smiling up at the woman while Ran smacked her father for going gaga over another young and pretty face. The woman looked at Conan as if surprised to see a kid in the detective agency, but she smiled slightly as she kneeled down to be more on his level.

"Maybe you can little boy. I'm looking for the 'Sleeping Sleuth' Mouri Kogoro." The woman said making Conan look over at Kogoro who looked ecstatic that she was looking for him.

"And what can I help such a beautiful woman with today?" Kogoro asked only to suffer another whack to the head from his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rias Sitri. I've just started out as a detective and private eye for hire but I'm…not the best at it. I thought that I would ask if I could learn under you for a while until I learn the ropes of being a detective. I'm sure I could learn very much from such a renowned detective!" The newly dubbed Rias said bowing politely to the man who blinked at this.

"Well I don't really take on students that much but…if you can handle yourself well on a few cases with me then I'll make an exception." Kogoro said making the woman grin brightly at this.

"Thank you very much. I won't let you down sensei!" Rias said bowing again and causing Conan to look a bit worried and a bit amused. It would be hilarious to see the woman realize just what Kogoro is like…but on the other hand if she was any good at being a detective then his secret was in jeopardy.

"Alright I'll need your number and address so I can let you know of any cases that come up." Kogoro said grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper off of his desk as he looked at Rias who easily rattled off her number but hesitated before giving her address.

"I'm going to have to get back to you about the address. I just recently got here from out of town so I have to find a place first." Rias admitted sheepishly as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well if she's going to be your student…then she can stay here with us right tou-san? It'd be easier that way so you don't have to wait for her to get here if she's far away." Ran offered causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh no I can't impose like that." Rias began to decline the offer looking embarrassed and a bit out of her depth.

"Oh it wouldn't be an imposition at all. The spare room is supposed to be Conan-kun's but he usually stays in my room because of nightmares or thunderstorms. Besides it would be nice to have another girl around here." Ran said causing her father to agree although by the look on his face he had less than pure thoughts in mind.

"Last I checked I wasn't the one having nightmares or was scared of thunder and lightning." Conan said dryly with his arms crossed behind his head as he looked up at Ran.

"Tch. Can't blame her for having nightmares after the stupid stunts you pull all the time. Last month being a prime example." Kogoro said glaring at Conan but if Rias was reading it right then it wasn't an actual glare. More like it was reflex or habit than anything else.

"Come on. We can get your things and put them away in your room." Ran said smiling at Rias and pointedly trying to get away from the conversation and the way it was turning.

"Ah. Right." Rias said quickly moving back towards the hallway and grabbing the rolling suitcase and the tote bag she had left there.

"Here. This will be your room. Conan-kun might get a little confused sometimes and wander back in here by accident but he doesn't mean any harm by it." Ran said showing her to the spare room that Conan usually used.

"It'll be fine but…may I ask why there's such a young child here? I imagine that living with a famous detective means that some of the criminals might target him by association. So isn't it dangerous?" Rias asked as she set down her bags and looked at Ran confused. She knew the boy would be here, he went almost everywhere that Mouri did after all, but wasn't it dangerous for him?

"It is but…there's not really anyone else." Ran said looking upset at the end and making Rias look confused.

"His parents live overseas most of the time, and his only other relative that usually stays in the country is Dr. Agase. He already has his hands full with Ai-chan though so he couldn't have watched after two seven year olds on his own. Since Conan-kun hadn't been expected to have to stay with Dr. Agase whereas he had planned for Ai-chan I agreed to bring Conan-kun here to live with me and my dad. We're a bit…hesitant to return him to his parents if they ever show up again." Ran said looking a bit reluctant to share this information but she figured she should warn the new girl fast.

" _If_ they ever show up?" Rias asked questioning the term she used. Surely the boys parents had visited on occasion? After all who would leave their son with complete strangers and never check in?

"Well…Conan-kun's mother only showed up once. I…didn't think much of it at the time since she said she had gained a little weight and the car accident had made her look a bit different than what he would have been used too…but he was terrified at having to go with her. He looked terrified at the mere sight of her after she claimed to be his mother. Then…there's the other things that dad and I have noticed over the time he's spent with us." Ran said her eyes darting to the door to make sure that Conan wasn't listening in.

"You see…when we got him…the very first night I brought him home he had a nasty welt on his head. It looked as if he had been struck with something heavy and hard. Dad may whack him upside the head sometimes, especially when he's messing around a crime scene, but dad's hits never hurt him like that. Dad said that it looked as if he had been hit with a pipe or something like that. Also…he's been with us for almost a year since his mother last dropped in…and there's no visits or phone calls or even letters from her. Dad gets a check once a month from them but it's all electronic." Ran ticked those two points off of her fingers as she bit her lip.

"He never asks for help either, not to reach anything or move anything…he always seems surprised when someone offers. He's used to being alone a lot from what dad says, it took him a while to accept that the other kids wanted to be his friends and actually like him. And…he's less scared of violence than he is of other people getting to know him. A criminal can point a gun at him and he wouldn't bat an eye…but if you start asking him about his parents or his past then he starts getting nervous and evasive and changes the subject at the first chance he gets." Ran said causing Rias to frown heavily. That didn't speak of a good home life. At all.

She'd have to be careful of the little boy. She didn't want to break someone so small who might already be so fragile.

"But enough about that. Dinner should be ready soon if you want to start unpacking and getting comfortable. Don't be surprised if Conan-kun comes in before you're done though and starts asking you questions. He's very curious…He wants to be a detective when he grows up." Ran said smiling warmly at Rias who blinked a bit at the sudden change and nodded her head.

"And if he does come in don't let him try and lift anything heavy or let him bang his stomach on anything." Ran added at the last minute as she left the room finally.

Rias waited for a moment to see if Ran would come back in to tell her of anything else, but then began to search the room for any bugs or listening devices under the guise of putting away her belongings, noting that Conan only had a few outfits in the room that she just worked around. They would probably move his things after they thought about it. It wasn't a problem or even a nuisance.

Taking a quick second after thoroughly checking the room, Rias pretended to be hanging another shirt in the closest as she began typing a message on her phone and making sure to use the color she was assigned for this mission.

 _'I'm in. Updates may be sporadic since I secured a room inside of the agency as my own but he seems very confident, overly so. It shouldn't effect anything too much. Will earn their trust and begin investigating as soon as I am able to safely do so._

 _Red.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ah! Just in time. Dinner is ready." Ran said smiling brightly at the sight of Rias coming out of the room she had been given just in time for Ran to begin setting the table.

"Thank you. I can help cook if you want me too. It doesn't seem right to stay here and not do anything to help out." Rias said smiling as she sat at the table while Kogoro was walking over toting Conan by the back of his shirt.

"You want to help out?" Kogoro asked having caught that part as he walked into the dining room and making Rias look up with a smile as she nodded her head.

She quickly found her arms filled with a seven year old boy who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Then you're in charge of the brat. He keeps butting into my cases and tries reading the files like he's an adult." Kogoro said as he sat down at the table, not having missed a step as he dropped the boy in her arms on his way past her.

"Dad! You know better than to handle Conan-kun like that! Are your stitches okay Conan-kun?" Ran asked smacking her father upside the head and looking at the little boy worried in the same instant.

"I'm okay Ran-nee-chan! They didn't pop this time." Conan said smiling brightly up at Ran who sighed relieved at that as she set out some pitchers of water and one of orange juice.

"Stitches?" Rias asked as she gingerly placed Conan down in the spot next to her. She frowned slightly, nothing in her files said that the boy had been injured to the point of needing stitches. Sure there was some damage from an explosion or two, and one time there was smoke inhalation damage from a castle catching on fire with him inside, not to mention whatever mental damages that cocoon fiasco that had Vermouth in such a tizzy a while back…but there had been nothing about physical damage needing stitches.

"Yep. I get them taken out in just a few more days if nothing pops." Conan said nodding his head.

"May I ask what happened?" Rias asked and she caught the flinches of Kogoro and Ran but Conan hadn't batted an eye.

"I got shot!" Conan said brightly as if there was nothing wrong with it. The water that Rias had been sipping nearly came out with the force of a pressure washer at those words.

"What did you just say?" Rias asked staring wide eyed at the little boy sitting next to her who smiled up at her as if it wasn't anything important.

"My friends and I were exploring a cave while out camping with Dr. Agase and ran into some bank robbers. One of em shot me. See?" Conan asked lifting his shirt slightly to show his stitched together abdomen and making Rias frown at the so familiar shape that looked so very out of place on the small suddenly so fragile looking body.

"You…You were shot…and you're talking about it so easily?" Rias asked her hands shaking a little bit. Sure she was a spy and sure she had killed and even been shot before but…good god this was a _little kid._ She was highly trained in information gathering and fighting, she was not in any way shape or form trained in how to be able to handle this.

"Yep! Honestly it's not the first time that's happened." Conan said smiling brightly as he lowered his shirt and caused the whole table to freeze. Ran and Kogoro hadn't looked when he showed off his stitched up abdomen…but they damn near gave themselves whiplash as their heads swung around to face the boy.

"You've been shot before Conan-kun?" Ran asked and if her voice was a little shaky then no one paid any mind too it.

"Yeah. Most of them just graze me so it's nothing too bad, well except for that one time I got shot in the ribs. That sucked." Conan said furrowing his brow as he thought about it while pouring himself some orange juice.

"You were shot in the ribs?" Rias asked wondering how badly the boy had been hurt. Chest shots were tricky at the best of times. Especially if it had been with something like a shotgun instead of a simple pistol.

"Yeah it really hurt. Broke several of my ribs and almost punctured one of my lungs. I still have the scar to prove it." Conan said nodding his head and pulling up his shirt again, only this time pointing to the right side of his chest where there was a bullet wound that was old but it looked so _horrible_ on a child.

"When was this?" Kogoro asked his face carefully neutral as Conan lowered his shirt once more and reached for his cup of juice.

"About…three years ago." Conan said causing the adults in the room to drain of all color. Conan was _seven_. He was seven and he was shot three years ago when he was _four_?

The three adults in the room stared at each other with horrified eyes as they each tried to think of something to say to the little boy who was sipping his juice happily.

He looked so happy and so unbothered by what he had said and Rias felt a chill go down her spine as she realized that he really _wasn't_ bothered by it. He wasn't just playing tough about it. He honestly saw nothing strange or wrong with a four year old being _shot_ in an area that she knew for a fact was commonly _fatal for even grown adults._

Oh dear lord what had she stumbled across with this little boy? This little innocently drinking his juice boy that was so very fragile and damaged and didn't even seem to realize it.

Conan let out a strange yelp squeak noise and tensed visibly when she lifted him up by his armpits.

Everyone stared and she had no idea what she was doing herself when she dropped him in her lap and wrapped one arm around him securely.

"You…You stay right where I can see you and grab you little one. Tomorrow I'm going to go buy you a bullet proof vest that fits you." Rias said her heart going a mile a minute as she thought of the little boy being shot down, and this time he might not be lucky enough to get back up.

Looking up at Kogoro and Ran her eyes were panicked and shaky despite her usual iron clad control over her emotions.

"I'm keeping him. No one else is touching him anymore at all."

The sad part was that neither of them even opened their mouths to argue with her. They just nodded their heads and everyone had a quiet supper.

Well quiet aside from Conan blushing and protesting that he could feed himself whenever she tried to feed him.

She still didn't let him up off of her lap though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How are things going Red?" The disguised voice on the other end of her phone asked Rias after she had walked with Ran to drop Conan off at school before heading back to the agency as Ran continued to high school.

It had been a month since she had started as the 'apprentice' of the Mouri Detective agency and honestly…her nerves were close to shot. Closer than they had been in years.

That little boy was a trouble magnet and if her hair wasn't already silver it would be heading that way just from the stress of trying to keep him safe and away from a dead body and/or crime scene.

No wonder she had been told that watching after the kid would be helping out. It was close to a full time job.

"Right now I'm still earning their trust. They've assigned me as the prime minder of the youngest at the agency. Until I gain their trust and prove myself to them on cases I'm stuck as a glorified baby sitter." Rias said making the voice on the other end hum slightly as it thought about it.

"Give it another month before you start using more of your other skills to try and earn their trust. For now do what they say and take care of the kid until you run into another case." The voice of Rum ordered her causing her to twitch a bit in her eye.

"So that'll be at roughly five to seven this afternoon then." Rias said sighing a bit and earning a sharp sound from Rum.

"You aren't planning on staging anything to get them to trust you are you? That's a very dangerous gamble Curacao." Rum said sharply and making Rias wince slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Nothing like that boss. The kid is a trouble magnet and also a magnet for dead bodies and murder cases. I've seen more dead bodies and murders in the last month than I normally see in four to six months at the syndicate." Rias said sighing a bit as she leaned against a store front and watched the crowd in front of her for a moment. None of them were paying her any attention as she spoke on her cellphone, looking like a young woman just talking on her phone to a friend or perhaps a co-worker.

"Information on the trouble magnet?" Rum asked even though she knew it was an order.

"Edogawa Conan, seven years old. Wants to be a detective when he gets older so he's always following Detective Mouri out to crime scenes, or stumbling across them himself. Likes to play soccer and has only recently finished recovering from a gunshot wound to the abdomen caused by some bank robbers he and his friends ran into while camping. His stitches were taken out two weeks ago but he still can't run and play soccer as much as he would like. He often pokes around a crime scene like a detective would and points out things that most adults overlook that end up tying into how the killer pulled off the murder with an almost airtight alibi." Rias immediately rattled off causing Rum to type something before pausing when something dinged on his computer.

"Be careful around the boy Curacao." Rum said slowly after a moment and making Rias raise an eyebrow. Be careful around a seven year old? That was new.

"Vermouth has him flagged." And that had her tensing in alarm. Vermouth. One of the highest ranking and best agents in the syndicate. A woman who nearly killed her because of something she memorized on accident, strange that she knew that but couldn't remember what she memorized with her ability.

What could that cruel and devious woman want with such a sweet little boy like Conan-kun?

And no she _wasn't_ getting attached…not to the cute little trouble magnet that fanboyed over Holmes like girls did rockstars. Not to the little boy with the sharp intelligent eyes that loved playing soccer. Not to the boy who had been sweet enough to fix her a glass of orange juice when he found her awake one night because of a nightmare because _that's what helps him sleep sometimes when he has nightmares and if it works for him then why not her too?_

No…she wasn't attached.

(She had always been very good at lying, even or rather especially to herself. She never even noticed that she was lying about not being attached to the little boy who smiled so brightly and innocently at her whenever she played soccer with him.)

"What does that viper want with the kid?" Rias asked, the question slipping out before she could even attempt to stop it. She didn't hold a grudge against the woman for trying to kill her. It had been her job. Getting rid of a possible liability like she had been.

Viper was just the nickname that seemed to fit that snake in the grass the best.

"Unknown and unimportant unless it'll interfere with your assignment. Will you be endangering the kid in any way?" Rum asked her and earning a scoff.

"No." The answer was immediate but she felt an unfamiliar rush of anger at the thought that he had to actually ask her that. She wouldn't hurt a kid like him.

"Then there shouldn't be any worry. Continue as you are and report anything of interest or if something changes." Rum ordered making Rias nod her head.

"Understood." Rias said before Rum hung up on her, causing her to close her phone and put it away. She continued walking towards the Detective Agency to see if any cases came in even while one of her hands clenched into a fist.

If Vermouth was planning on hurting that little boy then Boss's favorite or not she'd be buried more than six feet under.

She considered feeding her to the sharks in the ocean, but that would take too much unnecessary work…and they didn't deserve that.

She didn't want to give the poor sharks indigestion or risk poisoning them. Her lips twitched upwards at the thoughts but she wasn't considering it because she had become attached to the little boy that had accidentally stumbled into her room half asleep one night and curled up next to a trained killer without the slightest bit of unease.

It was just because the boy's safety was part of the mission and if he was injured it could compromise her mission.

It wasn't like she was growing attached to the small rather cute child.

(She was a very good liar, one of the best actually…she was even starting to fool herself into believing her own lies.)

She paused about halfway to the agency and entered a small shop she knew of that had mostly legal dealings…but it also had a few shady ones as well for people like her.

She had almost forgotten to get Conan his bullet proof vest. If the boy got shot on her watch then it would be considered a risk to the mission and she had never failed a mission before. She wasn't going to start now.

She ignored the small part of herself that was laughing loudly and teasing her about being a mama bear.

She wasn't attached to the boy, he just held value to her mission. That's what she told herself as she purchased the small bullet proof vest and then left with a small sigh of relief that now Conan-kun would be protected.

(She was lying to herself and she was trying to trick herself into believing it…

For once she wasn't doing a good job of it.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Here Conan-kun." Rias said smiling brightly as she met Conan at the school gates at the end of school and holding out a vest.

"Hello. Who may I ask are you?" Kobayashi asked looking confused and a bit alarmed when she saw the new woman at the school gates talking to one of her favorite students.

"Oh my name is Rias Sitri. I'm the new assistant/intern at the Mouri Detective Agency. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rias said smiling politely at the teacher before kneeling down and securing the bullet proof vest to Conan herself.

"I didn't know that you were _actually_ going to buy me a bullet proof vest." Conan said in disbelief as he looked up at the silver haired woman who calmly put his suit vest back on him and rebuttoned the bottom two buttons with quick and easy movements to hide most of the vest.

"Of course I did. They put me in charge of you and your safety for the foreseeable future. Naturally I'm going to make sure you'll be as safe as possible without limiting your freedom too much." Rias said as if it were obvious while Ai was snickering like crazy behind Conan.

"So the Corpse Magnet now has a babysitter? Get used to seeing deaths and murders daily." Ai said smirking a bit darkly and creeping out Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Kobayashi.

"So I've noticed over the last few weeks. I'm sorry that you can't stay and play with your friends for a little while Conan-kun but Mouri-sensei is leaving to meet up with a client in less than an hour so we have to be back at the agency immediately." Rias said smiling brightly at the children and then apologetically as she realized that she was cutting into what looked to be their playtime considering that Genta was holding a football.

"It's alright. I wouldn't be able to play for long right now even if I wanted too." Conan said frowning at that since he missed playing football with the other kids for a while. Stupid gunshot wounds that required stitches and injured internal organs.

"We don't want to risk aggravating your injury by making you run back to the agency so here. I'll give you a piggy back ride…and I promise I'll play football with you as soon as we get a chance." Rias said making Conan brighten up happily at that, something that startled the others as he let Rias pull him onto her back.

"Hang on little one." Rias said smiling softly at Conan over her shoulder quickly before she nodded to the teacher and other children.

"Have a nice day." Rias said politely before she took off down the street with Conan on her back letting out a whoop at how fast she could run as she set a new record for the fastest on foot travel between the school and agency.

"Wow! Were you in track or…?" Conan asked his eyes wide, he knew that she had an athletic build like Ran's and that she had some callouses on her hands that spoke of martial arts as well as knife and gun usage…but he wasn't able to tell about someone being a track runner just by their hands callouses.

"Yep! Was one of the best on my school's team." Rias said grinning and near skidding to a stop in her heels as she almost dashed past the agency, Conan tightening his grip on her neck on reflex.

"Cool." Conan said as Rias jogged up the stairs towards the agency door. The lady wasn't even winded yet!

"That was fast." Kogoro said blinking surprised at just how fast Rias had gotten back when he had sent her to go grab Conan, he had been hoping that if she took too long then he could ditch the two of them and go solve the case on his own without either of them butting in.

"Rias-san was in Track in high-school and let me ride on her back." Conan said smiling at Kogoro who twitched a bit at that. He hadn't known that. If he had he would have sent her when it was very, very close to the deadline.

"Well we needed to get back in a hurry and I didn't want to risk him over exerting himself." Rias said as she gently deposited her small charge on the couch and then moved to fix him a glass of orange juice.

"You've taken to your role as baby sitter and care taker quite easily and with gutso." Kogoro said watching as Rias handed Conan the glass of orange juice and a snack to tide him over until supper.

"I love kids." Rias said softly before she shook herself a little bit and squatted down to be closer to Conan's eye level.

"Let's go ahead and get your homework done before we leave for the case. Do you need any help?" Rias asked smiling at Conan who shook his head and took out his homework, one of the apple slices halfway in his mouth.

"Nope it's easy." Conan said as he glanced over the sheet and quickly filled out the correct answers.

"Maybe we should see about getting you into some advanced courses." Rias said making Conan pull a face. The advanced lessons for seven year olds would still be boring for him.

"No thank you. If I did that I wouldn't be able to go on the cases with you and Uncle Kogoro." Conan said making Rias smile brightly and pull him into her arms.

"Little detective needs to get some experience." Rias agreed as she cuddles the boy for a second before letting him go when she realized that she was making him a little uncomfortable.

Inwardly she cursed herself. Right bad home life before Ran took him in. Of course he would be uncomfortable with physical affection.

/She was ignoring the part of her that demanded she hunt the bastards down and make them _pay._ How dare they hurt her boy?/

She gave herself a mental slap. He wasn't her boy. She wasn't his mother and he wasn't her son.

/If he sleeps in your bed curled up with you during a nightmare then he's _your son_./

No he already has a mother.

/One that let him be _shot_ and those other scars you've glimpsed…/

Maybe that had been the father and the mother was deceased.

/Then he doesn't have a mother anymore./

She didn't want to take his mothers place.

/There's nothing to replace. You heard what Ran said. They've only visited once in almost an entire year. What kind of parents do that?/

"Rias-san?" Conan asked tugging Rias's shirt slightly when he noticed her seeming to be lost in her thoughts.

"Yes little one?" Rias asked immediately turning her attention to the small boy next to her.

"Can you help me get my bag down from the closet? I need to pack for the case since we'll be there for a few days." Conan asked causing Ran and Kogoro to look at him completely shocked while Rias just smiled slightly.

"Of course. You shouldn't try to get it anyways. It'll pull your wound." Rias said smiling and standing to get the bags from the closet in her room.

"Thank you." Conan said smiling brightly up at her and earning a gentle hand ruffling his hair in return.

"Anytime little one." Rias said with a gentle smile as she packed her bag…and then helped Conan pack his own.

"I can do it Rias-san!" Conan tried to protest this while Rias hummed a little as she packed the two cases.

"It's alright little one. I've got it." Rias said pausing to ruffle his hair gently again before she finished packing the cases and zipped them up.

/You're acting like his mom! Try and tell me you aren't pretty much his mom now!/

She…she wasn't his mom. She was just his caretaker. He was just another part of her mission.

/THAT'S BULLSHIT! You adore him too much for him to be just another part of the mission!/

No she didn't. It was just an assignment from master Rum. She was just doing her job.

/Fixing him snacks isn't part of your job! Getting him a _bulletproof vest_ wasn't part of your job. LETTING HIM CRAWL INTO YOUR BED AND CURL UP TO YOU DURING A NIGHTMARE ISN'T PART OF THE FUCKING JOB!/

It was just a job. Just a part of the job. She wasn't able to care about anything else. The only thing she cared about was following Rum's orders after she had made that mistake and he saved her.

/Saved you? He turned you into a mindless machine! The one saving you is that little boy!/

No. Master Rum wouldn't do that…she wasn't just a tool.

/To him you are! To that boy you're pretty much his mother! You've picked him up from school for Goddesses sake!/

She had to pick him up to go to the case. She was just doing her job. Conan-kun was just another part of the assignment.

/NO HE'S NOT! HE'S _YOUR BOY NOW!/_

"Rias-san?" Conan asked looking up at the woman worriedly when he noticed how she was wincing and grabbing her head a bit.

"I'm fine little one. Just a headache." Rias said immediately smiling softly at the sweet little boy who was worried about her.

/See! You call him your little one! He's not a part of the mission! He's your boy!/

No…no he's not. She couldn't be the mother he deserved or needed.

/There's no one else! Just admit it already! Over the last month he's become your boy! You're the only decent mother he has./

No..he…he….he was just another part of the mission.

/NO HE'S NOT! HE'S OUR BOY! HE'S OUR BABY BOY!/


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you feeling any better now Rias-san?" Conan asked peering up at her worried after she had made sure he was strapped into the car safely before strapping in her own self.

"If you're sick you shouldn't come on a case." Kogoro said immediately glancing at Rias in the rearview mirror since she was in the backseat with Conan.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Rias tried to wave it off with a smile only for Kogoro to open his door and get out. Taking out Conan and Rias's luggage, he then opened the back door on Rias's side.

"You two are staying here. A detective needs a clear head to solve cases and if you're getting sick then the kid will too. Out. Stay here and watch after the agency." Kogoro said causing Rias to frown but unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car, pulling Conan with her and holding him on her hip without thinking about it.

They watched as Kogoro shut his door and laughed before he drove away.

"He wanted us gone so he could solve the case himself." Conan said flatly and earning a nod from Rias who just shook her head. She'd have to prove herself next time then.

/At least we get to stay behind with our baby and keep an eye on him./

True at least she had Conan-kun for company but he wasn't her baby.

/Yes he is. Why do you have to be so stubborn?/

Oh shut up. You're just a voice inside of my head. Why should I listen to you?

/Because I'm you dumbass!/

If that's true then I'm not the one who just called myself a dumbass!

/ _I'm_ not the one arguing with myself!/

Why you little-

"Are you okay Rias-san? You zoned out." Conan asked breaking her out of her mind and making her glance down at him surprised.

"I'm fine little one. Just wondering what kind of case it is that he wanted to ditch us for." Rias lied easily while chastising herself for zoning out like she had and not remembering that he was there.

She was usually much, _much_ better at sensing other people near her and she had never noticed that he was still in her arms. What kind of spy/assassin was she today?

/Oh please. You know he's your boy. That's why you don't react to his presence and why you're still holding him./

Fuck off.

/I'm _you_ hun. Since you've yet to get laid…/

I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS!

/Geez was I _always_ this sensitive to teasing or is it an effect of the brainwashing?/

I wasn't brain washed!

/Why else would Rum spare your life from Vermouth? He manipulated you and changed you! You're just his obedient little tool./

You're lying.

/Prove it. Next time he gives you an order you don't like. Don't follow it./

And get killed for being a traitor?  
/Oh please. With your training and skills you could get away from them easily and kill anyone who tries to kill you. The only possible threats are Gin, Chianti, and Vermouth and they are easily taken care of before you even disobey the order. A little rat poison or cyanide…/

Hm that is tempting with all their better than thou attitudes…

/See and it's easy to slip rat poison in the coffee or cyanide into some treats./

True and they'd never expect it of her. It might even play into her mission since she was supposed to protect Conan-kun.

/Oh if they come after our boy then we'll give them a taste of hell. There's nothing scarier than a mother whose child is threatened./

He's not my son. I'm not his mother.

/Oh you stubborn mule. He's our baby boy! He's _our baby_! The sooner you understand that the better you'll be!/

What about Ran?! She's been taking care of him pretty well for the last year!

/She's a _teenager._ She's already dealing with her drunkard father. She shouldn't have to raise a child too! Let us be his mother while she deals with her father and school./

But she loves him too and has known him longer.

/You've seen her! She loves him like she's his big sister. _We're pretty much the only actual mother he has._ /

What about others like Ran's mother Eri? That attorney must be close to him too.

/She hasn't been by to visit at all in the month we've been here! He doesn't ask for her when he's having a nightmare. He doesn't crawl in bed with Ran. He comes to _you_ when he's scared and sleepy. Besides what about earlier?/

What about earlier?

/You know Ran said that Conan-kun doesn't ask _anyone_ for help. Yet he asked you to help him get his suitcase down! He doesn't ask Ran for help or Kogoro! He went to _you_./

That…that didn't prove anything.

"Rias-san?" Conan asked to get the womans attention when she zoned out again although this time at least she had been walking back up to the apartment and putting their things up. She still had him on her hip though, something she really should stop forgetting.

"Hm?" Rias hummed showing that she was listening and glancing at the boy she noticed his blue eyes looking at her as if trying to read into her very soul.

"Is something wrong? You've been here for a month but I can tell that something is bothering you. You've zoned out twice in the last ten minutes, have had a headache for the last twenty, and you seem to be…torn about something if I had to describe it." Conan said causing Rias to look surprised for a second that he had noticed that much in such a short time frame. She hadn't even noticed that he had been observing her.

/That's because he's our baby. Of course a child would watch it's mother to learn how to act and behave./

You shut up. This is mostly your fault anyways.

/It's not my fault you won't admit the truth! Honestly he's our baby boy! We've known him for only a month but he's so small…so fragile…so _broken._ He needs a mother! He needs us!/

STOP IT ALREADY!

"See like that!" Conan's voice startled her out of her head for the third time.

"You zoned out for a moment and you seemed to have an argument with yourself before your head started hurting! I saw that flinch. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Conan asked looking worriedly up at Rias who blinked at him but then shook her head.

"No little one. I'm fine. Just wondering what Kogoro-sensei is working on." Rias said and the look Conan shot her instantly told her that he had not bought the lie one bit.

"I know you're lying. If you don't want to talk to me about it then just say so." Conan said making Rias flinch a bit about how casually he stated that she was lying.

"I really am fine baby. I'm just having a mental debate." Rias said and making Conan blink.

"Baby?" He asked confused and embarrassed at what she called him.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

/See he is your baby!/


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let's get some ice cream before we head back to the agency." Rias said leading the boy towards a small ice cream shop that she had noted on their way to the park. She _had_ promised to play football with him for a little while after all and nothing was coming through to the agency so she felt it safe to take him to the park and keep her promise.

He was pleased to be able to play football for a full hour while she kept a close eye on their surroundings and his condition. As soon as he began getting short of breath she called an end to the game and they headed back home.

"I guess?" Conan asked more than said looking confused about why they would be getting ice cream. Glancing up at her and noting that she hadn't fallen back into whatever she was thinking about earlier though he decided to shrug it off and just go with it. Her little zoning out spells were strange and didn't fit with anything he knew right off hand.

He'd have to mention it to Haibara later though to get her thoughts on it. She _is_ more medically inclined than he is. For now he'd do what he did best. Watch, observe, learn, and remember each and every small clue that he discovered which would help solve the mystery of the strange mental lapses she seemed to have.

"What kind of flavor would you like Conan-kun?" Rias asked smiling at the boy as they approached the counter, causing him to look at the offered selection bored until his eyes stopped on one particular flavor. It wasn't like they were pressed for time since they were the only two customers in the small ice cream shop at the moment.

"Coffee!" Conan said immediately, his gaze locked onto the brown colored ice cream as he near salivated. Finally sweet sweet caffeine. He hadn't had any in _so long._

"Are you sure? That's not a very… tasty flavor for a child." Rias said making Conan give her a baleful look. Blasphemy! As if Ran banning him from it around her wasn't enough!

"Coffee." Conan insisted making the woman frown but relent when she saw the longing look he shot the strongly flavored frozen treat.

"One child's coffee and one regular strawberry mango swirl." Rias told the guy on the other side of the glass who, to his credit, just nodded and fixed the order.

"Thank you!" Conan said wide eyed in glee as he was handed his frozen coffee flavored goodness while Rias paid and the bell over the door jingles behind them.

"Nobody move!" A guy wearing a ski mask yelled waving a gun around and making Rias and Conan both tense as they whirled around to face the threat, both of their ice creams hitting the floor. Not that they cared at the moment.

"You! Ice cream boy! Get out from behind the counter! Little boy tie up the woman!" The man ordered as he threw a rope towards Conan who frowned heavily but then gave a childish smile up at the man. Rias on the other hand was tense and ready to move as soon as the man was distracted.

"But mister I don't know how to tie knots!" Conan said in a voice an octave or two higher than normal causing Rias to look at him confused and alarmed. Why was his voice so high? And why was he lying so obviously to the guy?

She had seen Conan tie his shoes in double knots without meaning too before.

"Tch. Fine! Woman tie up the ice cream boy and the kid." The man demanded as he aimed his gun at them. Rias made no move to follow the order causing the man to pull back the hammer threateningly.

"Do it or I shoot!" The guy threatened making Rias give a small smirk as she stared at him unafraid.

"Then go ahead. Shoot." Rias challenged the man who looked at her with his eyes visibly widening. Conan himself was a little surprised at how unbothered Rias was by the threat.

"But mister if you shoot then you'll miss the magic trick." Conan said making the man glance at him for a brief second.

"What trick kid?" The man asked causing Conan to smile brightly at him.

"The one where you get arrested by the officer behind you!" Conan said brightly and making the man whirl around ready to open fire.

That brief second as he turned was all the time Rias needed. Lashing out as quick as a snake she broke the man's gun arm at the elbow, before using her momentum and his shock to slam the guy into the floor while the gun went flying. In an instant Rias was pinning the man down and knocking him unconscious as the gun hit the floor and went off.

The ice cream boy let out a high pitched yelp while Conan grunted hard and hit the floor.

"Conan!" Rias immediately rushed to the boys side and checked his pulse and breathing.

"Is… is he?" The ice cream boy asked his eyes wide and his face pale as he stared at the seven year old who was not moving.

"He's only unconscious." Rias said as she gave a small smile of relief. Gods was she glad she had gotten him that vest today and made him wear it. If she hadn't…

"Call an ambulance though just to be safe. He probably has a broken rib or two." Rias ordered the teen who nodded his head slowly and reached for his cellphone.

"What…What are you going to do?" The ice cream boy asked as he dialed the phone, noticing that she was dragging the gunman to a store room.

"I'm going to find out why he was here and then show my displeasure at his stunt." Rias growled with a dark aura to her that made the boy tremble a bit as she passed by him still dragging the unconscious man by his ankle although being careful not to hit Conan.

He almost felt bad for the man. Almost.

One look at the unconscious kid who took a _bullet_ easily rid him of any sympathy towards the would be crook.

"Hello? Yes we need an ambulance and police at the Tasty Swirls. A man with a gun came in and while he's been subdued and disarmed a little boy was shot." The ice cream teen rattled off the directions and told them what he could about Conan's condition before he heard a high pitched sound from the store room.

Despite its high pitch he didn't go investigate. He highly doubted the woman was the one who made the noise and he didn't want to risk earning her ire at being interrupted from venting her displeasure.

He _knew_ better than to get in the way of a rightfully pissed and vengeful mother.

Especially when that mothers child was just _shot._

He'll leave that to the police thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wha-Conan-kun!?" Sato and Takagi were the ones to respond to call of the attempted robbery since they were closest, even though they were in the homicide division instead of the robbery division.

Sato and Takagi immediately dashed over to the unconscious boy on the floor near the teenaged worker, the only thing on their mind was the little detective's safety and health as they nearly tripped over their own two feet to get to the boy.

Sato reached his side first and immediately ripped the boys shirt in an attempt to find the wound and see how bad it was before the ambulance got there, but she stopped when she noticed a bulletproof vest on the boy's body under his suit vest and the slug that was in the lining of the vest.

"A bulletproof vest? But where?" Takagi was just as surprised to see the vest as Sato was while they both relaxed a bit since the bullet hadn't pierced the vest. He hadn't been shot again. Or well…he hadn't been actually pierced by the bullet

"I bought it for him earlier today. I wasn't expecting it to be used this soon, but I'm glad I made him wear it just in case." Rias said stepping from the store room at the sound of the detectives voices and there was a smattering of blood on her clothes and face as she wiped her hands off on her skirt.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Takagi was the one to ask as he looked at the woman alarmed from the sight of the blood.

"Oh this? Don't worry it's not mine." Rias said glancing down at her outfit and looking surprised at the sight of the blood on it. She hadn't realized she had been letting that bastard dirty her outfit with his blood.

"I was less than pleased with the man who hurt him so I just… vented my displeasure." Rias said before she carefully scooped Conan into her arms and cradled him close.

"While the bullet didn't pierce the vest, he could still have cracked and broken ribs. We should get him to the hospital." Rias said staring softly at the boy in her arms before looking calmly at the two officers.

"The ambulance will be here in two minutes. What did you do to the gunman?" Sato asked staring at the woman who just smiled politely, which sent a shiver down the detectives spines with the blood still on her face. She looked more than a little deranged like that. As if there was nothing she wouldn't do at the moment to protect what she considered hers and by the way she was holding Conan…she had definitely claimed him as hers.

"Nothing illegal." Rias said simply as she sat down on the floor and cradled Conan close, holding him against her chest as if he were a sleeping baby as she used one hand to support his back and the other to hold his head. She hummed softly as if to keep him asleep as she waited for the ambulance.

"Sato-san. Is it just me or is she acting like a… well a mother?" Takagi asked his partner in a whisper and earning a nod from her in return as she stared at the woman for a moment before going to the back to retrieve the criminal.

"Holy…" Sato looked a bit shocked at the sight of the criminal who had some of his finger nails taken out and was scratched horribly.

"As I said. I didn't do anything illegal. I merely vented my displeasure at him harming my baby." Rias said holding Conan close and not taking her eyes off of the small child in her arms. She didn't even notice the exact word choice she had used…but Takagi sure did. Sato was too busy making sure that the criminal was actually alive.

"Please. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just don't let her back in here. Don't put me near that…that she-demon!" The criminal begged as he looked at Sato who was a bit disturbed at how broke the man looked with so few injuries on his body.

"As a detective's apprentice I'm quite adept at reading into the mind and pulling out their deepest darkest secrets just from their eyes. Naturally when he hurt my baby boy I decided to use those skills." Rias said and she looked more than a little smug at just how well she had broken the man's mind and spirit. No one hurt her little one and got away with it unscathed. Not even _Rum_ or _That person_ would escape her wrath if they harmed her little one.

/Damn straight./

She deliberately ignored the voice in her head again that actually agreed with her on these thoughts. Conan-kun's well being was more important than her mental debates were at the moment.

/I can agree with that./

"Rias-san?" Conan asked coming back around and causing Rias to stare down at him surprised but happy that he was conscious.

"Conan-kun. How do you feel?" Rias asked not letting the boy up as he blinked at her curiously.

"My ribs hurt. I got shot again didn't I?" Conan asked and it seemed like he already knew the question but Rias winced and nodded anyways. She hated that he could tell when he's been shot and ask the question so easily.

"You sure did baby. Gave me quite a scare. I'm glad that I bought you that vest when I did or else you'd be much worse off." Rias said holding him a little closer as she thought of how badly it would have been if he didn't have the vest on and had gotten shot. The bullet had been right near his lung on the vest…if it got through the rib cage then it could have pierced his lung and made him drown in his own blood. Even with it stopped by the vest, the force behind it would have broken some of his ribs and they could be piercing his lung right now.

"Are you having any problems breathing or anything?" Rias asked paling a bit as she realized that he could be slowly drowning in his own blood right now while she just laid there with him in her arms.

"Just a little." Conan admitted making Rias go stark pale as the paramedics rushed in.

"He likely has broken ribs, one of which could be piercing his lung! He mentioned having problems breathing and he was unconscious until recently." Rias reported immediately to the paramedic as she gently settled Conan onto the stretcher and hovered worriedly for a moment.

"We'll take good care of him ma'am. You can ride with if you want." The paramedic said noticing her look of worry and panic as she watched the little boy be loaded into the ambulance.

"I was going to anyways and you'd better take care of him. If you don't I /do/ know how to hide the evidence and body." Rias said with a heavy glare that made the paramedic pale and nod meekly before she climbed into the back of the ambulance and held Conan's tiny hand in her own, whispering how they'd go for ice cream and actually be able to eat it and enjoy it as soon as he was deemed okay by the doctors.

"Do you think that she might be Conan-kun's mother? She acts too much like one for it to be much of a coincidence." Takagi asked his partner as they loaded the whimpering criminal into the other ambulance with handcuffs on his wrists.

"I think she might just have strong maternal instincts and adopted Conan-kun after she started work at the Mouri Agency. She's too young to be his actual mother unless there's a teenage pregnancy in play. Besides he called her Rias-san. Not kaa-san." Sato said shaking her head as she motioned for the newly arrived robbery officers to take over from there.

"Maybe she is his mother and since she was so young when he was born she gave him up for adoption? She could have been planning on getting him back after she had a stable job and all only to find him in the care of Detective Mouri and Ran-chan and she just hasn't told them the truth yet? It would explain why she's so motherly to him at least and why he wouldn't call her kaa-san if he doesn't know about it. If you look at them together then they do look kind of similar don't they?" Takagi asked making Sato hum as they got into her car to go to the hospital and check on Conan-kuns condition.

"Now that you mention it they _do_ look similar in the face and her eyes are the same shade of blue as his. You might be onto something Takagi. After all no one seems to know who Conan-kun's parents are. Who's to say that he knows himself?" Sato asked as she started the car.

"Ah but didn't Ran-chan mention that his apparent mother visiting Conan-kun a year ago?" Takagi remembered that tidbit as he held on for dear life.

"If he was adopted by the woman who showed up a year ago then it explains why she hasn't visited since and there's been no mention of his father. They could have just taken him in for cheap labor or something and when Ran found him that day with Professor Hakase…they might have thought it was a brilliant way to get rid of him while still getting government checks or something." Sato said with a scowl as hundreds of possibilities whirled through her mind, each one just as bad if not worse than the last.

"For his sake…I hope Conan-kun finds his parents one day and that they do love him." Takagi said softly and earning a jerky nod from Sato.

"If he doesn't then I'd be happy to adopt him." Sato said as she slammed the car to a stop in a parking spot at the hospital and jumped out.

"Okay." Takagi said getting out behind his crush and then pausing as he realized what she said.

"Wait _what?"_


	8. Something short before class starts

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You came in with the little boy right? Conan Edogawa?" A doctor asked Rias who immediately jumped up and grabbed him by the shirt collar as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Is he alright?" Rias demanded making the doctor smile reassuringly and gently try and untangle her grasp on his shirt. He didn't think much of it when he couldn't budge her fingers at all. She looked and acted like many worried mothers he had seen before and he was used to being grabbed in what seemed like supernaturally strong grips by what appeared to be normal women.

"He'll be just fine ma'am. He only had a few bruised ribs and they did place some pressure on his lungs but there were no tears and no breaks. He'll have to take it easy with running and exercise and all for the next two or three weeks but he should be just fine." The doctor said making Rias relax slightly as she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding…as well as his shirt.

"We're going to discharge him now and if there's any complications then you just bring him right back and we'll fix him up. Here I'll take you to him." The doctor said leading Rias down a hallway at what she deemed a maddening slow pace before stopping outside of a door.

"Hey there little man. Your mom is here to take you home." The doctor said knocking before opening the door and making Conan look up confused before he blushed when he saw Rias who shoved past the doctor and immediately wrapped him in a gentle but firm hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again baby." Rias said as she held Conan close and she didn't even _care_ that she wasn't his mother. She didn't care about the fact that she was supposed to be a hardened criminal that only cared about him in relation to her mission. The only thing she cared about was the small boy in her arms who was awake and breathing and _alive_ as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you home and fed, you must be hungry by now sweetheart." Rias said quickly wiping at the tears in her eyes with one hand while Conan stared up at her stunned and confused by the way she was acting.

Why was she…? She was acting just like his _mother_. And the doctor had called her his mom and she hadn't _denied_ it. She had even called him baby!

She had only known him for a _month._


	9. Another short one sorry

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ne? Rias-san…why do you act like you're my mom?" Conan asked looking at the older woman curiously as she fretted and fussed about the kitchen fixing him something to eat before bed time.

"Ah I do?" Rias asked pretending to play dumb and earning a flat look from the boy.

"That act won't work on me Rias-san." Conan said bluntly and making her wince slightly at that.

"…I just really like little kids, I like the thought of one day having my own but I know that it's impossible for me. Being so close to someone so small and fragile…" Rias's voice was soft as she admitted that much and made Conan stare at her for a moment before he gave a small sigh and a shrug. She wouldn't tell him her other reasons but that was fine. It wasn't any of his business.

"Alright. That's fine then." Rias's head whipped around so that she could look at him at those words.

"What?" Did he mean what she thought he meant? Did he mean what she was _hoping_ he meant?

"If it makes you feel better then I won't say anything against it. Just don't treat me like a baby and I'm fine." Conan said making her beam brightly at him and if he wasn't already sore and wounded he was sure the resulting hug would be a lot than it already was.

"Thank you sweetheart. You don't know how much this means to me." Rias said and she was near tears as she held him close but was careful of his bruised ribs and his still recovering gunshot wound. Thankfully it hadn't been reopened by the impact of the bullet with the vest.

/See? I told you that he's your boy./

Yes for once the voice in her head was right. He is her boy. He's her baby boy.

/He's not even aware of it and he's already helping you break through most of the brainwashing and programming./

Now if only that stupid voice would stop insisting that she had been brainwashed. She would know if she were brainwashed and programmed like a machine!

/You _do_ know. That's why I'm here. I'm the part of you that knows and was locked away by the programming./

More like the part of her that annoyed the hell out of her at random times and most of them weren't at a good time.

/Hey if it helps break through the brainwashing…/

Forget it. She was just going to ignore the voice for now. Conan-kun was more important.

/Yeah our baby boy is more important./

For once we can agree on something.

/Just cause you can't understand what the hell happened or admit that you were brainwashed by that bastard doesn't mean we can't agree about our baby being more important and needing us./

She was done with this talk about brainwashing.

"Rias-san. The food is burning." Conan said breaking her from her thoughts and causing her to rush to the kitchen.

"It's alright! It didn't burn too much!" Rias called from the kitchen making Conan frown from where he was writing down her little episode just now and how long it lasted.

Those mental lapses of hers were starting to worry him now. He'd definitely have to take it up with Haibara later and see if she would know anything about it.

Until then he was restricted to just taking notes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan everything screwed up**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan looked at Rias who wasn't paying much attention to him at the moment, looking once again lost in thought as she almost mechanically ate some of the food that she had fixed for them to eat. She was a pretty decent cook, even if the edges were a bit burnt because she had been distracted by her new 'son' and cuddling him.

He was starting to really worry about these episodes of hers. They were happening so frequently…

"Keep looking like that and your face will freeze baby." Rias said smiling at her 'son' who blinked and then gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." Conan apologized as he looked down at his plate and ate a little bit more of the food that she had fixed, it was yummy even with the small bits of burnt parts in it.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet as the two finished eating and then Conan helpfully toted his dishes to the sink while Rias insisted on washing and drying them herself.

After they were put up in their proper spots Rias sat next to Conan on the couch and went over a random case file that he had picked up, noting a few things off that Mouri should have noticed already but apparently hadn't since they weren't marked down. It seemed like Conan noticed them as well since he was marking them down neatly and in perfect spelling on the page to be looked over thoroughly later.

That's about the time when there was a knock on the office door as they looked up to see a probable customer.

"Ah hello." Rias said bowing in greeting to the woman that showed up at the agency.

"Hello." The woman said blinking for a long moment as she stared between the two of them confused. She thought that Mouri Kogoro was supposed to be here.

"If you're looking for Mouri-senpai then he's on a case out of town at the moment. My name is Rias Sitri. I'm his apprentice, this is Conan Edogawa, his ward." Rias said with a polite smile as she showed her to the empty couch since Conan was still swaddled in blankets and things on the other.

"I see. Are you allowed to take my case yourself or should I come back later when Mouri-san is in?" The woman asked taking the offered seat on the couch while Rias smiled warmly at the woman. Finally this was the chance to do as Rum commanded and prove herself.

/Why do we want to do anything that pirate bastard commands again?/

"Ah I don't think I'm up to his level yet but I should be able to solve the case, and Conan-kun here is surprisingly perceptive and notices little things most kids wouldn't. He's been able to help Mouri-senpai solve a number of cases with the things he notices. If you don't mind settling with us instead of Mouri-senpai then wed be happy to solve your case." Rias said smiling brightly at the woman who nodded slowly while Conan looked interested and happy. Finally someone who recognized his skills and that his little 'hints' actually led to the crime being solved!

"I'm on a tight schedule so I suppose you'll have to do." The woman said with a small sigh but nodded at them as Conan pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and Rias went to fetch a pad of paper and a pen to take notes on the case and the details.

"Alright. Tell us everything you can about the case and what exactly it is you want us to investigate." Rias said professionally as she sat down beside Conan who was looking just as professional and serious as a six-year-old could.

Personally Rias thought he looked adorable with his most serious frown on to go with his chubby little cheeks and adorable almost baby face, but she had to keep the urge to squeal and coo in check since right now she was about to start on an assignment. Or rather…a case.

It was time to be serious despite how cute Conan was.


End file.
